


Selfie with Granddad by copperbadge [podfic]

by blackglass, girlwithabubblegun, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Families of Choice, Podfic, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabubblegun/pseuds/girlwithabubblegun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Selfie with Granddad by copperbadge read by Rhea314, Waiting4rain, Girlwithabubblegun, & Blackglass</p><p><b>Summary</b>: After the invasion, Natasha’s granddad shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie with Granddad by copperbadge [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Selfie With Granddad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601683) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



**Title** : Selfie with Granddad  
**Author** : copperbadge  
**Reader** : Rhea314 & Waiting4rain & Girlwiththebubblegun & Blackestglass (with cover art by reena_jenkins)  
**Fandom** : Marvel, MCU  
**Character** : Stan Lee & Natasha Romanoff  
**Rating** : Teen and up  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : After the invasion, Natasha’s granddad shows up.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2601683/chapters/5795231)  
**Length** 0:13:03  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Selfie%20with%20Granddad%20by%20copperbadge.mp3.zip), [ here w bloopers](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Selfie%20with%20Grandad%20by%20copperbadge%20\(w.bloopers\).mp3.zip)


End file.
